1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that allows a user to customize a color of an image, and relates to a control method for the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have become very popular. As a result, the needs of users with respect to digital cameras have become more and more diversified.
In order to cope with such a situation, some digital cameras enable a user to customize parameters such as hue, color saturation, lightness, and the like and also enable color reproduction as desired by the user at the time of picking up an image (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-187351). However, it is difficult to show a relationship between variance in the parameters and variance in the color of the image, and thus it is necessary for the user to be highly skilled in performing an appropriate setting of the parameters.
As a proposal related to a method for allowing a user to readily adjust the color of an image, there is a configuration with which color conversion processing for converting a specified source color to a specified target color by specifying a desired source color in an image during a retouching process thereof and specifying a color desired as the target color for conversion is carried out (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-129226). However, with this configuration, it is necessary for the user to specify the target color with respect to the source color, and, therefore, it is difficult to readily produce an image with a special image effect in an image pickup apparatus in accordance with an operation for picking up an image.